Will Hohenzollern
Summary Will Hohenzollern is a priest of the Holy Stone guild, running from a long line of extremely powerful mages. He is burdened with the expectations of his family after his brother disappeared from their lives to enjoy travels. As the only child, he had to endure all the pressure that once went to his brother. He holds no resentment towards his older brother, though; occasionally, he comes back to hang out with Will and teach him a few things about self-defense. Will was put out to go adventure and learn at the young age of 14, and soon made contact with Naguib Antonios, who took him in. Will looks up to him as a mentor and good friend, and has learned many things from him. He often serves as a central moral compass for the group, keeping the rag-tag clump of adventurers all on the same page. He even managed to make friends with Valev during his short stay with The Holy Stone. But sometimes expectations can't be upheld. Personality The first thing someone would say about Will is that he's shy. This isn't entirely true, though; while Will seems shy due to his unwillingness to talk, usually it is simply because he has nothing he wishes to say. He's a quiet individual who speaks up when he needs to be heard, and doesn't need orders to know what to cast and when. He is perhaps the most perceptive of the entire guild, being able to see past strategies and situations that even Naguib himself missed. Will's biggest flaw is his desire to prove himself. Although he does not speak much of it, he constantly wishes to make sure the group obtains perfect success, while doubting his ability to maintain the standards that have been set upon him. This brings a lot of stress to himself and can even jeopardize missions in the long term. Themes: *Tense Situation Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Will Hohenzollern Origin: The Infinite Consortium Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Priest of the Holy Stone Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Healing and Regeneration (Low-Mid; Will can casually heal back what usually would be permanent or crippling damage. The rate of this healing depends on the power of the spell Will casts), Forcefield Creation (Will can harness magic to create barriers around allies that they can attack through, but enemies can't), Non-Physical Interaction (Will's magic can hit spirits and ghosts), Power Nullification with Cleansing Light (Will can dispel enchantments, both harmful and helpful, from friends and enemies. This can also erase weak magical attacks), Holy Manipulation (Will can empower allies with greater speed and strength, debuff enemies with weaker attack and speed, deal incredible damage to demonic entities and spirits, shoot powerful beams of light, and even enhance his own weapons), Soul Manipulation with Soulblade (A gift from his brother, this sword allows him to damage the soul of his enemies as well as their bodies. This rapidly harms their magical stamina and weakens their magical ability, although it is most powerful against people with extremely powerful souls, such as Valev). Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (While the weakest in raw attack power of The Holy Stone guild, he has many spells that can let him keep up with the others, such as Naguib Antonios in direct combat) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reactions, higher with spells (Able to react to Valev, but unable to move as fast as him. Can enhance speed with various skills.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class 5 with spells (Will is comparable to Valev while using enhancement spells) Striking Strength: Unknown, Multi-City Block Class with spells Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Can make barriers strong enough to take Valev's attacks. While the weakest in durability out of the group, various spells can improve this) Stamina: High (While not as resilient as Naguib, he can still fight for long periods of time without showing much tire.) Range: Hundreds of Meters with spells, Extended Melee Range with Soulblade Standard Equipment: Hohenzollern Staff, Soulblade Intelligence: Gifted. Will is a gifted child and often serves as second to Naguib in intellect. He is born from a talented family of priests, and has received melee combat training from his brother, who is incredibly skilled with swords and hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Priestly Magic' Will Hohenzollern is greatly skilled in magical abilities that can achieve many things, from buffing allies and debuffing enemies to purifying the evil. *'Minor Regeneration' :Will heals around one sword slash worth of damage. *'Greater Regeneration' :Will heals enough damage to entirely replace a lost arm or limb. *'Healing Aura' :A buff that Will can put on allies that slowly heals them, even being able to replace limbs over time. *'Ignited Strength' :Will boosts the strength of himself or an ally, enough for himself to be able to physically content with Naguib for some amount of time. *'Quickening' :Will boosts the speed of an ally, or decreases the speed of an enemy. *'Weakening' :Will reduces the physical strength of an enemy. This spell is similar in strength as Ignited Strength. *'Cleansing Light' :Will shines an area with light, destroying negative enchantments on allies or positive enchantments on enemies. This can also selectively destroy weak magical attacks. *'Piercing Blast' :Will shoots a piercing missile of light. This is stronger the more mana he puts into it. It's worth nothing that this does not move the speed of light. *'Great Blast' :Will ignites the area around him with light, causing a large-ranged explosion in any direction of his choosing, or around him. This is stronger the more mana he puts into it. *'Repent' :Will ignites his blade or staff with the ability to unleash a scorching light from his next attack, doing far more damage to evil spirits and demons, but still burning regular enemies. *'Shielding' :A translucent shield surrounds Will or an ally, allowing them to endure many hits from enemies. Allies can attack through this barrier, but enemies can't. Key: Act 1 Trivia *Will holds no bad faith towards his family and really does wish to impress them. *Will is possibly the strongest of the Holy Stone Guild, discounting Valev. Gallery TBA Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Holy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8